For Him
by Yami Kaosu
Summary: Something's wrong with Yami Bakura. And to make matters worse, a master of the past comes forth to claim what he considers to still be his. But what lengths will he go to in order to get what he wants? Eventual Ryou/Yami Bakura.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:  
Yami Bakura: She owns Yu-Gi-Oh!  
Yami Kaosu: *glares* What are you doing, baka? You're gonna get me sued!  
Yami Bakura: *grins maliciously, his evil intent fully visible*  
Yami Kaosu: Uh-huh...well, it's not going to work. I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!!! But...Rokashimo is MY very own created character! I own him!  
  
A/N: Wow, Yami Bakura's making his way into my disclaimers now...first the author's notes at the end, and now this? ^_^ Anyway, I'm getting struck down by ideas! I haven't even finished Lighthouse yet...not to mention quite a few other things...but I keep starting new things...oy! And yes, I am still on my angst kick (think about my two suicide fics...) Anyway, since Yami Bakura seems to be my center of attention right now *Yami Bakura glare* I had to start a new fic with him in it! Of course, there is a lot of Ryou in here too, being that this will eventually be a Ryou/Yami Bakura pairing. Okay, so let's start and hope that I can keep up with everything!   
  
And...I might go about referring to Yami Bakura as simply 'Yami' once in a while... ~Yami  
  
/.../ - denotes telepathy (such as Ryou and Yami Bakura ^_^)  
  
---  
  
Ryou Bakura waved to his friends as he headed home from school. It was a beautiful day outside; the sun shone brightly, and clouds were not to be seen. He sighed softly as he took in the scenery around him.  
  
He would have almost considered his life perfect...except for one person. He took a moment to stare at his Millennium Ring.  
  
/What do you want?/ Yami Bakura snapped, feeling Ryou's thoughts turn to him.  
  
Ryou said nothing. He didn't feel like chancing making his Yami angry, especially when he had, up until this point, been having such a good day. Unfortunately, his unresponsiveness only seemed to make his dark side angrier.  
  
Arriving at his house, Ryou set his things down and walked into the living room. Sitting down on the couch, he was slightly surprised as his ring flashed. Suddenly, he found himself face to face with Yami Bakura.  
  
He could tell immediately that he was in for a a violent display of anger. The look on Yami's face was one he wore when he was extremely upset about something. Ryou knew this fact well, from the multiple times he had seen it before.  
  
Seconds later, Ryou found himself on the floor, the right side of his face throbbing in pain. He looked up, only to see his Yami's angry glare. For a moment Ryou couldn't help but wonder, what it was that was making him so angry.  
  
He did as he always had, submitting to whatever Yami Bakura subjected him to. Somewhere in his heart, he had always hoped that he was in some way showing the darker one how much he cared. But part of him had to wonder if he even noticed.  
  
Ryou knew that Yami refused to trust anyone or let them get near enough to him to care. He knew that in his eyes, emotions such as these were only a weakness. And weakness was one thing that Yami Bakura would not accept.  
  
After a few minutes Ryou noticed that nothing more was coming his way. Sadly enough, he wasn't used to this being done in such a short amount of time. He glanced upward to see what was going on.  
  
Yami Bakura was leaning on the wall for support, and he was breathing hard. His hand was clutching his chest, and his eyes were widened slightly. Ryou stood up, and slowly approached him. "Yami?" he whispered, slightly afraid, seeing his Yami in this state.  
  
The darker one didn't seem to acknowledge his presence. Ryou watched him for a moment, and was relieved when he saw that his breathing was slowly returning to normal. Finally, Yami Bakura left the support of the wall, turning to glare at Ryou.  
  
Ryou debated whether or not to ask him if he was all right, and in the end, his worry got the better of him. "Yami?" he asked quietly, still wary, "What's wrong?"  
  
Yami Bakura scowled. "Nothing," he replied, before disappearing in a flash back into the ring. Ryou looked at the empty space in front of him. He sighed, before going to begin his homework.  
  
As he looked through the assignments, his mind kept pulling him back to his Yami. Ryou was worried; what he had just seen could not have been anything good. And he knew that there was no way that he would find out what it was. Pushing his work away, Ryou began to space out.  
  
/Yami?/  
  
No answer.  
  
/Yami, please tell me what's going on!/ His voice was taking on a pleading tone now.  
  
Still hearing nothing, Ryou sighed. Yami Bakura had completely blocked himself off from any contact with him, and would allow him no answers to anything that was going on. Finally giving up, Ryou brought his mind back to reality, and started writing his history paper.  
  
******  
  
Yami Bakura sat in his soul room, upset. He wasn't sure what had just happened, but he knew it wasn't good. Standing up, he was surprised when a sharp pain erupted in his head.  
  
"Not again..." he said, as he sought the wall of the soul room to steady himself. Everything was spinning, and he found that his breathing had quickened as he lost his balance and collapsed to the floor.  
  
Closing his eyes, he waited for the dizziness to stop. But before an end came, he gasped as he felt an immense pain in his chest. "Wh...what's go...ing on..." he whispered, agonized by the pain and dizziness.  
  
Suddenly, he heard a strangely familiar voice. A voice that he knew did not belong to Ryou. Focusing on that voice, he listened. And after a moment, he recognized who it belonged to.  
  
"Rokashimo..." he said, his eyes narrowing at the very mention of the name.  
  
But before he could say anything else, everything went black.  
  
******  
  
Why can't he understand?  
  
Ryou sighed as he stared out the window and into the dark night sky. Moving his hand up to his face, he rubbed the bruised flesh of his right cheek. His Yami had once again used him as a vent for his anger, before closing himself off in the Millennium Ring. Ryou stared down at the ring for a moment. His Yami still wouldn't talk to him, so all he could really do was wait until he decided to come out again.  
  
Most in this situation would have have hated the darker one, but Ryou just could not bring himself to do such a thing. He cared too deeply for his Yami, and so he always forgave him, no matter what he did. Of course, he knew Yami Bakura had no idea of these feelings. He only seemed to see Ryou as another weak mortal.  
  
And Ryou never dared to actually admit how he felt. The truth was, that he loved his Yami. He needed him. Yami Bakura made Ryou feel complete. But if the darker one ever found out about these feelings, Ryou was quite sure that it would only heighten his Yami's disgust of him. He was already criticized for being too weak, but if Yami knew that Ryou loved him so deeply...Ryou shuddered at what his reaction would have been.  
  
And now...Ryou was even more afraid. He knew that something was happening to Yami Bakura, who refused to tell him what. He couldn't help but worry as his thoughts turned back to what had happened earlier that day. Yami Bakura had looked so...vulnerable, as if he himself needed protection.  
  
Sighing again, Ryou finally laid down on the bed. Shivering slightly, he pulled the covers around himself. With immense worry still plaguing his mind, he slowly fell into sleep.  
  
---  
Yami Bakura: Shouldn't you be working on your other story?  
Yami Kaosu: Um...no?  
Chaos: She should, but she's too focused on YOU right now...  
Yami Kaosu: *looks at Yami Bakura* You'd think he'd like having people write fics around him.  
Yami Bakura: Well, I don't. Especially when they're SUICIDE fics...  
Chaos: Hey, that one was good!  
Yami Kaosu: It brought out sympathy for you! Besides, as far as I know, this one's not a suicide fic!  
Yami Bakura: *glares at the readers* Do not review this story.  
Chaos: Pay no heed to him.  
Yami Kaosu: All right, minna, review! Let's find out if this should be continued or not!  
Yami Bakura: It should not.  
Chaos: We'll let the readers decide that. Until next chapter, minasan! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:   
Chaos: Yami?   
(Yami Kaosu, Yami Bakura, and Yami Yugi all appear)   
All Yamis: What?   
Chaos: *sweatdrops* It's time for the disclaimer...   
Yami Bakura: SHE OWNS---   
Yami Kaosu: *glares* I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! But...I can claim Rokashimo...even though I don't really want to...   
Yami Bakura: YES SHE DOES! SHE LIES! SHE OWNS IT!   
Yami Yugi: No she doesn't.   
Chaos: That's IT! GO!   
(everyone scatters)   
  
A/N: Okay! So, it appears as if this little fic is going to be continued on! *looks nervously over at the pile of other fics to work on* Uh...heh heh...I'll get to those. *sweatdrops* Wow...I didn't realize I had so many projects going! Anyway, this story...it's still eventually gonna be Ryou/Yami Bakura, so be prepared for when I get there!   
  
And...I might go about referring to Yami Bakura as simply 'Yami' once in a while... ~Yami   
  
/.../ - denotes telepathy (such as Ryou and Yami Bakura ^_^)   
  
---   
  
_Darkness. All that could be seen for miles around was pure darkness. Glancing around, he was unsure of where to go in this seemingly unescapable place. Focusing on finding anything, he was able to hear a soft voice. Following it, he could see a person in the distance. Heading toward that person, he was surprised to see a familiar face...the familiar face of someone that he had never seen before.   
  
Ryou could actually feel fear coming from his Yami. It took him by surprise; Yami Bakura was not one to display emotion of any sorts, especially one that he considered a sign of weakness. But before he said anything, the unknown figure approached them. As he drew nearer, Ryou could see the malicious smirk on his face.   
  
Suddenly Ryou found his Yami standing beside him. "Rokashimo..." he whispered, hate for the man evident in his voice. Ryou looked at his Yami, confused. As Ryou prepared to ask him about it, Yami Bakura turned to him. "Get out of here, now!" he ordered. Ryou just stared at him. Yami Bakura growled, and finally yelled, "GO!" With that, he pushed Ryou hard, knocking him to the ground.   
  
Ryou got up quickly and ran away as fast as he possibly could. When they were out of sight, he stopped, realizing that he was once again in the black void. Sitting down, he hugged his legs tightly to his chest, hoping that his Yami was on his way back.   
  
He sat there for what seemed like hours. Finally, he saw someone approaching. Getting up, he looked eagerly at the figure. But as the person came closer, Ryou saw that it was not his Yami, instead, it was the one whom Yami had just told him to run away from.   
  
He momentarily contemplated running away. After all, he had no idea what this man wanted from him. Rokashimo, he had heard Yami call him. As the figure stopped before him, Ryou could feel himself tensing up in fear. "What? Why are you here?" he asked, his voice quivering.   
  
"Your other..." the man said, that same smirk on his face. Ryou stared at him, unsure of what he meant. "Your other..." Rokashimo repeated.   
  
Seeing no response from the boy in front of him, Rokashimo waved his hand to the side. An image of a beaten Yami Bakura appeared in the air beside him. "Yami!" Ryou shouted, pained at seeing his Yami in that state. Rokashimo simply smirked, as he disappeared from sight._   
  
******   
  
_ Yami Bakura growled as he tried to get up. Finally succeeding, he groaned as another dizzy spell hit him. Seeing nothing to support himself on, he fell back to the ground, his dizziness getting the better of him.   
  
He gasped as he felt the sharp pain pass through his chest once again. Placing his hand over his chest, he felt himself gasping for air. But through it all, he remained calm. He knew now what the cause of this was. And he planned to do something about it...soon.   
  
His eyes narrowed as he recalled his encounter from just a short time ago. "Rokashimo..." he said, rage evident in his voice. He would pay for what he had done...past and present.   
  
Suddenly, Yami Bakura recalled that Ryou was still out there alone. "K'so," he muttered, unable to do anything until the dizziness subsided. When he could finally see straight, he stood up, glad to find that he could now keep his balance.   
  
"Where did he go?" Yami Bakura looked around the seemingly endless darkness. He couldn't see Ryou anywhere. "He was running in...that direction," the dark one whispered, as he took off to where he assumed Ryou was._   
  
******   
  
_Ryou was still in the same place, although now in a state of terror. He desperately hoped that his Yami was all right, because...if he wasn't...Ryou shuddered at the thought. He could only cling on to the hope that Yami would find him.   
  
Shivering slightly, he laid down on the hard, dark floor. His eyes brimmed with tears as he looked out into absolute nothingness. "Please, Yami...where are you?" he whispered, as his tears began to fall.   
  
Still seeing nothing, Ryou sobbed quietly. He couldn't sense anything from his Yami, and it made him feel...alone. Although he didn't always get along that well with him, Ryou couldn't imagine not having him around.   
  
"But what if he's gone?" Ryou wondered, before shaking his head. "No, I won't believe that! He's somewhere. He wouldn't be beaten that easily!" Slightly comforted at the thought, Ryou let his eyes close. But before sleep was able to come to him, he heard Rokashimo's voice once again.   
  
"What do you want?" Ryou asked, as the man once again made himself visible.   
  
"Your other..." Rokashimo replied simply, his answer still the same.   
  
Ryou stared at him. "Is that all he's going to say...?" he thought. But suddenly, he realized what the man's reply meant. "You...you want my Yami?" he asked, hoping more than anything that he was wrong.   
  
Rokashimo smirked. "That's it..." he said.   
  
Ryou looked at him, unable to believe that he wanted Yami Bakura. "Why?" he asked. "What are you here for? Why do you want him?"   
  
But no reply was given. All that Rokashimo left before disappearing was a look, a look that seemed to say, "He is mine." And something about this man made Ryou believe that he always got what he wanted...no matter what the cost.   
  
"Yami..." Ryou whispered, now extremely scared...scared about what might happen to the one he cared about the most. "YAMI!" he yelled, as tears streamed down his face. Running as fast as he could, he headed in the direction where he had last seen Yami Bakura. _   
  
******   
  
Ryou awoke, startled. He could still feel the tears running down his face, and the horrible image that Rokashimo had presented to him still danced in front of his eyes. He shook his head, trying to get away from what he had seen.   
  
"Yami knew him..." Ryou whispered, "but why did...why did Rokashimo hurt him? And what did he mean?" Ryou recalled the two words Rokashimo had said to him...'your other.' Obviously, he meant Yami, but what did he want with him? Why did he want him?   
  
He continued to cry, now deeply worried. Finally crying himself to sleep, he didn't notice the ring flash as Yami Bakura came out.   
  
The bloody, beaten spirit looked at the smaller one, now asleep. Tears were still running down his face, tears of worry. Tears for him. Thankful that Ryou's sleep made him oblivious to what he was doing, Yami Bakura gently wiped away his tears.   
  
Even though it was something that he would never admit, Yami Bakura cared for Ryou deeply. He was always amazed by how different they were; Ryou was so caring and gentle. Sitting down next to him, Yami Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou in a small attempt to comfort him. "Don't worry...I'll handle Rokashimo," he said, his eyes narrowing at the name of his former master.   
  
---   
Yami Kaosu: *looks around suspiciously* Where is he? I know he's going to try and mess up my ending notes.   
Chaos: He went back home...with Ryou...   
Yami Kaosu: *grins* I KNEW it!   
Yami Bakura: Baka. I'm here. *smirks* And of course I'm going to attempt to screw everything up. DO NOT REVIEW, ANY OF YOU MORTALS!   
Yami Kaosu: *rolls her eyes* Like they'd listen to YOU...by the way, where did Ryou go?   
Yami Bakura: Who's this Rokashimo guy? And how should I know where he is?   
Yami Kaosu: Your minds are linked. Besides, I bet you already know...   
Yami Bakura: *growls and walks away*   
Chaos: He does that every time.   
Yami Kaosu: It's because he can't deny it.   
Chaos: Ja for now, minna!   
Yami Kaosu: Don't worry about Yami Bakura's "threats." Also...did I get Yami Bakura *too* OOC there? At the end, it was a little shaky...anyway, reviews are always appreciated! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:   
Yami Bakura: *doesn't see Yami Kaosu anywhere* Good. *takes a deep breath and gets ready to yell really really loud* SHE OWNS---   
Yami Kaosu: *suddenly appears* I have no connections to any ownership of Yu-Gi-Oh! whatsoever!   
Yami Bakura: *glares* I was so close...   
Chaos: It'll never happen.   
Ryou: Why must you insist on doing that?   
Yami Bakura *remains silent* 

A/N: Is everyone enjoying my disclaimers? Well, everyone except for Yami Bakura... ^_^ Anyway, the story! *groans* I had ANOTHER fic idea a while back, but I am trying my best to put it on hold...don't I have enough works in progress as it is?! So...this chapter...onward! Sorry it took so long to get out (as if THAT'S anything new...) but at least it's finally here! ~Yami 

/.../ - denotes telepathy (such as Ryou and Yami Bakura ^_^) 

--- 

During lunch in school the next day, Ryou tried to talk to the darker one. /Yami?/ he said, waiting to see if he would get a response. Hearing nothing, he became very worried. Usually, his Yami would at least acknowledge him by ordering to be left alone. Ryou knew that something was wrong, and that it more than likely involved the dream from the previous night. 

He shuddered slightly as he recalled the events from the dream, and the man who had wanted his Yami. Ryou allowed his mind to dwell upon that for a moment. He still couldn't help but wonder what was going on, why he had wanted Yami Bakura. 

/What's going on?/ he asked again, desperate for a response. /Who was he? Why did he want you?/ Ryou sounded frantic. /Yami!/ he yelled. 

/WHAT?!/ came the aggravated reply. Ryou sighed with relief; even if his Yami was angry, at least he was all right. 

/I...I just wanted to know if you were okay.../ Ryou said quietly, not wanting to get him any angrier. 

Yami Bakura sighed. Although he didn't want Ryou to know it, he felt better to know that Ryou was genuinely concerned about him. /Just leave me alone.../ Yami Bakura snapped back, and was relieved as he felt Ryou's mind leave his presence. Alone again, his thoughts turned back to where they had been since the previous night: Rokashimo. 

"I can't believe that he has actually come all this way to get me back..." Yami Bakura muttered, displeased with the fact that the one he had hated from so long ago was once again there. "How could he have possibly found me? And how could I be worth coming here?" 

The last question lingered on his mind. He had never truly felt himself worth anything, especially after his treatment under Rokashimo. He shuddered slightly as the horrible memories of those times made themselves known in his mind. 

Rokashimo had been so demanding of him, not allowing any show of emotion, during any of his duties. Even the tears that he had shed as Rokashimo used him for "other" purposes were punished, only to be called signs of weakness. It was from him that Yami Bakura had learned to hide his feelings. And it was also because of Rokashimo that he never wanted a master again. 

"I will not be his puppet again...never again...and I will do whatever it takes to stop him," he growled, making a promise, both to himself...and to his light. 

****** 

"Hmm..." Rokashimo thought over what he had seen very carefully. From the actions he had observed the previous night, it was obvious that Yami Bakura cared very deeply for his other, his light. He replayed the scene in his mind, watching as his object cradled the other in his arms, a comforting gesture. 

Suddenly a delightfully evil idea came to him. "Of course..." he whispered, a malicious smirk slowly growing on his face. "His other...his other cares about him more than anyone. And he cares for his other, and few others around him." Rokashimo couldn't believe that this idea hadn't shown up sooner. 

"Now...who shall be first?" he questioned, reading over his list of prospective victims. Finally, his eyes landed on a name he had been able to recover from the mind of Yami Bakura. "This will be fine," he said, deciding upon that name. "Even if these people are not close to him, they are close to his other. And from the looks of it, he can be gotten to with relative ease through the use of his other." 

Everything fell into place as Rokashimo prepared his trap, and set his sights on the first of his line of victims: Katsuya Jounouchi. 

****** 

A pained yell filled the soul room as Yami Bakura once again fell to Rokashimo's influences. Breathing hard, he noticed that the spasms were getting worse. More and more pain was making itself known, and it was becoming harder and harder to breathe. The room spun wildly about him, as he tumbled to the ground, and finally, into darkness. 

/Yami?/ Ryou's voice invaded his room once again. But no answer came; no demands that he leave, nothing. Panicking slightly, Ryou tried again. /Yami?/ he called. /Yami?! Yami!/ Still nothing came. Leaving his conscious body and finding himself at the door to his Yami's soul room, he flung the door open and ran in. As he entered, he gasped. His Yami was lying unconscious in the middle of the room. 

"Yami!" Ryou yelled, hurrying over to him. But before he could do anymore, he heard a familiar voice; that of the one from the previous night's dream. 

"You can do nothing for him," Rokashimo said, as he materialized himself into the soul room, a smirk on his face. "He belongs only to me, and so only I can control his fate. And listen to what I tell you now: I will do anything to ensure that he stays in my possession. No one can hide." With that, he disappeared again, leaving Ryou huddled beside his Yami, tears streaming down his face. 

"Yami?" he asked, shaking him softly. Yami Bakura groaned, and opened his eyes slightly. "Yami, are you okay?" he asked, and watched as the darker one nodded, not quite awake yet. Ryou smiled; at least he was all right, for the time. But he couldn't retain his smile for long. Ryou was troubled by what Rokashimo had said. It was definite that he was willing to do anything. Ryou just hoped that somehow, they could withstand it. 

****** 

_With night came sleep, the bearer of dreams. Rokashimo was once again present in Ryou's, and Ryou was positive that he came bearing more news. _

"Since you seem not to have given up what is rightfully mine," Rokashimo began, "it seems that I will have to use...other methods to persuade you." 

"He is not yours!" Ryou shouted, angry at Rokashimo's statement. "He doesn't belong to anyone; he has the right to be his own person!" 

From inside the ring, Yami Bakura listened, surprised at how passionately Ryou was defending him. Unable to stand it, the ring flashed, bringing him to the world of the dream where Ryou and Rokashimo now stood. 

Rokashimo eyed Yami Bakura as he emerged from the ring. "You bring this upon yourself," he said, sighing. Waving his hand to the side, a familiar figure appeared beside him. 

"Jounouchi?!" Ryou said in astonishment. "But...how? What are you doing here?" Before any answer was made as to what was going on, Rokashimo performed another action, slashing through the air with his arm. With that, what appeared to be a hole appeared, glowing, as if it was to another dimension. 

Ryou watched in horror as Rokashimo flung Jounouchi into the hole. Ryou tried to run after him, but suddenly felt himself being pulled back. Turning around, he found his Yami's arms wrapped tightly around him. "Don't follow him," Yami Bakura said, his eyes narrowing. 

They watched as Rokashimo closed the hole. Turning back to the pair, Rokashimo smiled. "Perhaps you'd appreciate an explanation of what just happened," he said. "You see, your friend's soul has just been cast into another dimension. And you have no way of getting it back." 

Ryou's eyes widened with terror as he took in what Rokashimo had just said. "No...it...it can't be true..." he said, as he felt his eyes fill with tears. "Jounouchi...he...he can't be gone..." 

Rokashimo smirked. "I am the only one who can bring him back, if I choose to do so. And if you give me what is mine, perhaps you will see your friend again." Fading from their sight, Ryou's sobs echoed throughout the darkened atmosphere. 

---   
Chaos: Having so many Yamis around really is confusing...   
Yami Yugi: That's for sure.   
Yami Bakura: So don't refer to me.   
Yami Kaosu: *grins* Like THAT would ever happen...   
Yami Bakura: *rolls his eyes*   
Ryou: *suddenly appears*   
Chaos: Yay! Ryou's here!   
Yami Bakura: What are you doing here?   
Ryou: *shrugs* I'm not quite sure.   
Yami Kaosu: *smiles innocently*   
Yami Bakura: *sweatdrops and then glares* BAKA!   
Chaos: As much as this all amuses me, I have to end it. Thanks for reading chapter 3, minna; chapter 4 should be out...sometime.   
Yugi: Don't forget to R & R!   
Yami Yugi: What are you here for, aibou?   
Yugi: *shrugs*   
Seto: Why am I here?   
Yami Kaosu: Because I'm the author.   
Chaos: We're done now!   
Everyone except Yami Bakura: Bai!   
Yami Bakura: *shakes head* Bakas... 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:   
Yami Kaosu: Chaos is busy keeping Yami Bakura away from here, so Ryou has volunteered to state the disclaimer!   
Ryou: *blinks* I have?   
Yami Kaosu: *nods emphatically*   
Ryou: Um...all right. They don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!   
Yami Kaosu: YES! We did it without interruption! Oh, and since I forgot to claim Rokashimo as my own last chapter (and let me assure you, I'm SO heartbroken over forgetting) I will do so this chapter. He is my very own original character.   
Chaos: *stops blocking Yami Bakura from the disclaimer*   
Yami Bakura: The only reason you claim him is because he makes me miserable.   
Yami Kaosu: Do you realize how sad it makes me to have him do that stuff to you?   
Ryou: *sighs* Look for more of this *points to Yami Kaosu and Yami Bakura quarreling* in the notes after the chapter.

A/N: MWA HA HA! I am back from the dead once again! ^_^() *dodges a random assortment of thrown objects* I know, I know, I'm allowing this story to progress at an EXTREMELY slow rate, and I apologize. I've just been busy a lot lately, and have also been working on other fics...I wrote a one-shot Generator Gawl fic (which no one has reviewed yet -_-) and I'm currently working on a Petshop of Horrors fic, which seems to taking precedence over all of my unfinished works.

I realized something while looking over the past two chapters: I'm not sure if I ever mentioned the fact that italics, at least in this story, mean that someone is dreaming. I'm sorry if that wasn't clear. Also...Yami Bakura might seem kind of OOC here...I'm trying to keep in character, but he doesn't seem to be cooperating with me, so...yeah. Also...this chapter...it's boring. I'm giving forewarning that not much actually happens. ~Yami

...I'm going to stop making the telepathy note now, okay?

---

_"Ryou!"_

Ryou could faintly hear the voice calling him, but he couldn't pull himself out of his sobbing state. He felt so helpless...Jounouchi's soul had been taken, and it was all his fault...and now, he knew that there was nothing he could do about it...but he had to find some way to help his friend, to bring his soul back!

"Ryou!!"

Ryou felt a sharp pain in the side of his face. Looking up, he saw his Yami glaring at him. "Ryou, that's enough," Yami Bakura said firmly. Ryou sniffled slightly, trying to do what he was told, but he couldn't stop the tears from falling. The uncontrolled waterfall broke loose, as the feelings of helplessness and worthlessness once again welled up inside of him.

Yami Bakura sighed as he saw Ryou's tear streaked face. His eyes softened slightly as he heard Ryou try to choke back a sob. As much as he hated to admit it, he didn't want to see him like this. His light just didn't deserve it. Sighing again, he kneeled beside Ryou's sitting figure. "Ssh, Ryou...don't worry..." he whispered quietly, too quietly for him to actually hear.

Ryou could more feel Yami's comfort than hear it, and he tried once again to calm down. Taking Yami Bakura completely by surprise, he suddenly jumped forward and wrapped his arms around him, clinging to him tightly. Yami Bakura was too shocked to think for a moment, and tensed up as Ryou's arms tightened around him. But slowly, he began to relax. His mind was screaming at him to push Ryou away, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew that Ryou had suffered more than enough for one night.

Ryou was surprised as he felt Yami Bakura's tense form relax slightly. He was also surprised that his Yami hadn't pushed him off or anything of the like. He chose to enjoy that; after all, it was something that he would have never expected. He could already feel himself beginning to calm; having Yami there was all he needed.

Yami Bakura sensed that all Ryou wanted was to be held, and submitted to his wishes. Slowly, uncertainly, he wrapped his arms around his light. He heard Ryou gasp softly in surprise, and a ghost of a smile crossed his lips. Shaking his head ever so slightly, he realized that he was amused at Ryou's shock. After all, none of his previous actions would have ever let Ryou even remotely think that he was capable of this.

He hugged his light closely to him, trying to comfort him. "Ssh, ssh, Ryou, everything will be okay. We will save Jounouchi, and be rid of Rokashimo once and for all. That I promise you..." It was a promise that Yami Bakura was determined to keep at all expenses.

"B...but...Yami, it's my fault. It's my fault that Rokashimo got Jounouchi!" Ryou whispered, as the tears once again threatened to fall. "If I...if I..." He was starting to hyperventilate, sobbing and hiccupping uncontrollably once again.

"Ssh..." Yami Bakura whispered, "There was nothing that either of us could have done for him. If you would have tried to save him, you would have only been trapped in there as well. Then where would that have left us? Just let it be for now. I already told you that we will get him back. And even though I may be a thief and a murderer, I do have some honor. I give you my word that Rokashimo will fall."

Ryou said nothing more, and simply took comfort in Yami's embrace. It was something that he had never even dared to think about; something that seemed so impossible. And yet, here he was, locked in his Yami's arms. That, and the fact that Yami seemed so resolved to get Jounouchi back were a little beyond what Ryou ever would have guessed he would go. Sighing softly, Ryou leaned against him, letting his darker side support both of them.

****** 

Ryou was startled out of his sleep by the loud ringing of the phone. Yawning, he started to get out of bed, but stopped in surprise as his ring flashed and Yami Bakura came out. He watched in shock as Yami Bakura walked over to where the phone was ringing.

Suddenly, Ryou remembered what had happened in the previous night's dream. "Jounouchi...what if what Rokashimo said really is true? What if we have lost Jounouchi's soul forever?" Shaking his head, Ryou hoped that it had only been in a dream.

But then he remembered what had happened in the second portion of his dream. He could still feel Yami's strong arms wrapped around him, reassuring him that they would save Jounouchi, no matter what it took. Could that have really happened? Would Yami really have gone so far to comfort him?

He turned his attention back to Yami Bakura, who had just picked up the phone. "What do you want?" he snapped into the receiver. Ryou groaned. He should have known better than to let his Yami answer the phone. Sighing, he waited to find out who it was.

Yami Bakura walked back to where Ryou sat and handed him the phone. "It's Yugi," he said. Before Ryou could reply, Yami walked to the other side of the room, and leaned against the wall. Ryou stared for a moment, before turning his attention back to the phone.

"Hello, Yugi?" he said, shaking off the surprise of what his Yami had just done.

"Hi, Ryou. What was that all about?" Yugi asked, thoroughly confused after finding Ryou's Yami answering the phone. After all, it wasn't exactly something that happened too often.

Ryou sighed. "I'm not quite sure," he answered. "So, why are you calling? Is something wrong?" A short silence followed. "Yugi? What's wrong?" Ryou repeated, able to tell from Yugi's sudden silence that something wasn't right.

"Ryou, something's wrong with Jounouchi," Yugi finally replied. His voice cracked slightly as he spoke, giving away the fact that it was definitely something serious.

"Something wrong...with Jounouchi?" Ryou asked, shaken, "What...what happened?" he asked, as he silently pleaded that it couldn't be connected with his soul being thrown into another dimension.

Yugi didn't reply right away. "Yes," he finally answered. "We...we're not sure what's going on, but he's just not waking up. He still breathing and he has a pulse...but..." Yugi sighed, unable to finish his explanation; he was too shook up by all of it to continue.

Ryou gulped. "It sounds...almost like...he has no soul..."

Yugi gasped. "Yes," he said. "How did you know?" He knew there was no way that Ryou could have just guessed that, without knowing what had been going on. Yugi probably wouldn't have either, even though he had seen Jounouchi. Only after a talk with Yami did Yugi begin to understand what was going on.

Ryou said nothing. "It's...a long story..." he replied a few seconds later. He was slightly unsure about sharing all of what had been going on with Yugi, especially considering that he didn't know what his Yami's reaction would be.

"Why don't Yami and I come over, and you can tell us what's going on, okay?" Yugi asked. He could tell that Ryou had some idea of what was going on, and he wanted...no, needed to find out what it was.

"All right," Ryou replied, and hung up. He still wasn't sure about this, but had decided that Yugi and Yami had a right to know. They very well might be next on the list of Rokashimo's victims, and maybe could help plan something beforehand to stop him. Sighing, he rested his head on his knees. "How am I going to explain this to Yugi?"

"You don't," Yami Bakura said, leaving the wall to walk back over to where Ryou still sat.

Ryou looked up at his Yami. "But...I told him that I would. I can't just break a promise to them, Yami."

"Then tell him something else," Yami Bakura replied. He didn't see the need to tell them anything, because, as far as he was concerned, it didn't involve them. That, and the fact that they didn't need to go prying into business where he was involved.

Ryou shook his head. "I can't just lie to him!" he said. "Besides, why does it matter to you what I tell him?"

Yami Bakura growled. "It matters because it has to do with me. The pharaoh and his light have nothing to do with it."

"But they have a right to know! Because now our friends are mixed up in it!" Ryou yelled back. "Besides, they have to be prepared! What happens if Rokashimo goes after them next? And, maybe they could find some way to help us beat him."

"First of all, I do NOT need their help to defeat Rokashimo. I promised that I would do it, and I will. Secondly, they are not OUR friends! They're YOUR friends! I have NOTHING to do with them!" Yami Bakura shouted. He watched as Ryou looked away, hurt by his words. Fighting with himself on whether to give in or stand his ground, Yami Bakura cursed to himself, and finally compromised between the two. "Look, the only reason that I put up with those people is because of you," he said, "You should be grateful that I haven't slit their throats."

Although Yami Bakura's words would have sounded rather harsh to anyone else, Ryou smiled slightly as he heard them. It was just his Yami's way of sidestepping the fact that he really did care, hiding behind anger.

Suddenly, they heard a knocking at the door. "That's Yugi and Yami," Ryou said as he quickly got dressed, failing to notice that Yami Bakura went down to open the door for them. Running downstairs, he was greeted by Yugi and Yami, who had been let in. He looked at his Yami strangely, and Yami Bakura just glared back, waiting to find out what Ryou was going to do.

Yugi glanced over to Yami Bakura. Seeing that he didn't appear to be leaving, he turned his attention back to Ryou. "So, Ryou, are you going to tell us what's going on?" he asked. Yami stood at his side and nodded, also wanting to find out what was going on. He hadn't said anything to Yugi about it, but he had sensed an ancient force around Jounouchi when they had saw him. Someone had taken his soul, and right now, his bet was on Yami Bakura. It would have at least explained why Ryou seemed so reluctant to explain things.

Ryou sighed, glancing over to Yami Bakura one more time, before leading them all into the living room. "Why don't you sit down?" he asked, and as they did so, he took a seat in a chair. Yami Bakura moved to lean against the side of his chair. Ryou looked at Yugi and Yami's waiting faces. "Be ready..." he said, "this is going to take a while.

---   
ACK! Yami Bakura was so completely OOC during the dream! Yes, believe me, I know this. But, I also hold the belief that he would comfort Ryou if it came down to it, so there! ^_^() And he sort of regained a little of his character back. But overall, he was way, way in OOC-land. As always, R & R! ~Yami

New note on all my fics:   
When reviewing, please leave more than just a few words. As nice as "Good story write more" seems, it really doesn't help. The same with "This story sucks," it really doesn't tell me what I need to fix. Write about the good or bad points of the story or the writing style. Write what you liked or didn't like; what appealed or didn't appeal to you. Tell me I need to add more detail or had an adequate amount. These types of reviews can offer more help to me as a writer, so I can improve, and hopefully write better fanfictions in the future ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:   
Yami Kaosu: Hmm...   
Chaos: What?   
Yami Kaosu: I need another disclaimer thing...   
Chaos: Why don't you use the Chibi Yami Bakura angel again? I bet some of the people reading this didn't read "What I Deserve," and thus have yet to see him.   
Yami Kaosu: *snaps* Good idea! *goes off to find the chibi Yami Bakura angel, brings him back, and huggles him*   
Chibi Yami Bakura Angel: *in his cute chibi voice* They don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!   
Yami Kaosu: But we have our chibi Yami Bakura tenshi! *squeals*   
Chaos: Since Yami seems to be busy right now...I'll end this. We can claim ownership rights to Rokashimo, although he is torturing one of our favorite characters.   
Yami Kaosu: *continues huggling the chibi Yami Bakura angel*   
Chaos: *sighs*

A/N: -_-;; I'm sorry. I've been focusing on my PSoH fics, but I am determined to keep up with this one! I think that we're going to up the ante a bit and change the rating to PG-13 now, for some implied...things. ^^;; Oh, and for anyone who might not know (after four chapters, though, I would think that you would), this is still YAOI! Shounen ai! Boy/boy love! And now, if everyone's okay with that, we shall venture forth. ^_^

Now...in answer to people who suggested I call Yami Bakura by simply Bakura...I have reasons as to not doing so. First of all, in the small chance that anyone reading this has only seen the American version, it might be a bit confusing, because they call Ryou by Bakura throughout the series -_- Also...I don't know...I guess that I just see the fact that he is a Yami, and therefore must be addressed as such. It just doesn't feel right to me to refer to him as Bakura ^^ I hope that this isn't bothering anyone *too* much... ~Yami

---

Ryou sat silently, waiting to see what Yugi and Yami's reactions would be to what he had just told them. He had explained everything, from the first of Yami Bakura's dizzy spells, to the dreams, to the reasons of Rokashimo's visits, and finally to the most recent dream and what had happened to Jounouchi's soul. His friends looked quite disbelieving, taking a moment to absorb it all.

Yami was the first to speak up. "I don't believe it," he said in a quiet voice. Yugi said nothing, but Ryou could clearly see that he had his doubts as well. Yami Bakura glared at the both of them, angry already that Ryou had told them everything, but also faintly angered that they were claiming what his light had told them was untrue.

Ryou just stared at Yami. "What's not to believe?" he asked, hurt that they would accuse him of lying about something of such great importance. He could feel the already great anger in his Yami growing, and he knew that it wasn't what was needed in this situation.

"Yes, Pharaoh, tell us. Why do you dare to doubt him?" Yami Bakura's voice was quiet as well, a deadly quiet. He already knew what Yami was thinking, and he was not happy with it.

Yami glared at him. He had never been one to be afraid of Yami Bakura, even though many of Yugi's friends were terrified of him. "I think that you did this," he said, addressing Yami Bakura, "and I believe that Ryou is simply covering for you."

Yugi glanced worriedly at all three people around him. Although he had been afraid to admit it, he had been wondering the same thing. Ryou's story seemed farfetched as it was, and it would explain a lot if he had made it up to protect his Yami. Yugi knew that, despite the fact that Yami Bakura wasn't the best person, Ryou cared deeply for him, and would do anything to protect him. He was sure of this because he would have done the same for Yami. The only difference was that he was sure Yami would never do something of this magnitude. Yami Bakura, however, was a completely different story.

"How...how can you truly believe that?" Ryou asked, shocked at what he had just heard. "Can you really think that we would lie about such an important event? Jounouchi's very **soul** has been taken away!" Ryou suddenly stopped shouting, and let out a defeated sigh, his lower lip quivering slightly.

Yami Bakura was becoming angrier by the second. He could almost understand the pharaoh's reaction; why he would blame him for what had happened. After all, Yami Bakura hadn't exactly done anything that would lead him to believe otherwise. But, as unwilling as he was to admit it, he was angry at the way that they were hurting Ryou. Finally, he spoke, "Ryou, just forget about them. They clearly think that we made this up. Why waste our time with them? If Rokashimo steals their souls as well, it will be their own fault for doubting you."

Yami's eyes narrowed as Yami Bakura spoke. "I should end your existence now," he said, scowling. Yami Bakura said nothing in reply; his eyes glittered, filling with something that Yami couldn't quite place. But suddenly they changed; Yami Bakura's eyes lost their glimmer and seemed to go blank. Little did anyone, not even Ryou, know what was going through Yami Bakura's head at that moment.

******

Insane laughter rang out through the room, a room covered with darkness. Yami Bakura stood in the room, trying to see through the darkened atmosphere, as well as trying to find the source of the intolerable noise. A shadowy figure raced past his eyes, disappearing almost as quickly as it had appeared. Yami Bakura tried to move toward it, but found himself held in place, completely unable to move.

He tried with all of his might to move, but was unable to do anything. The laughter continued to envelop the room, and the shadowed visions moved about the room, disappearing and reappearing every few seconds.

 

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Yami Bakura screamed in fury. No answer came to him; instead, the room began to wildly spin around him. He could feel his heart pounding furiously in his chest, and it ached with an almost unbearable pain. He tried to close his eyes, to ease the pain and dizziness of the attack, but found himself unable to do even that.

His body wanted to collapse, to feel the comfort of some solid surface, but he was denied that as well. He could do nothing but stand still, unable to find any sort of relief for his pain. After what seemed like an eternity, the hideous laughter finally came to an end, and Yami Bakura was given a slight freedom as he found that he could close his eyes.

As he shut out the sight before him, he noticed that he was completely out of breath. His chest ached terribly, and with each breath that he drew in, he could feel the pain steadily increasing. But he could also feel something else, something much, much worse.

Yami Bakura could deal well enough with physical pain. After all, during the long span of his life, he had gone through more than his fair share of it. And although much of it had come from people who had tried to conform him to their will, a greater share of that pain had come from himself. He had put himself through more than he cared to remember, but he had only done it to escape a world of greater pain. Yami Bakura had learned that focusing on physical pain was usually enough to forget about mental or emotional pain. Therefore, he had come to live with physical pain, but anything else was too much for him to handle.

Yami Bakura wanted to shake his head, try to rid himself of the memories that were slowly coming back to him. It had been so long since his time under Rokashimo...so long since so many horrible thing had happened...so long since Rokashimo decreed he would be his for all of eternity...

He was suddenly brought out of the nightmare of memories as he felt a hand against his face. The touch was hard, controlling, and Yami Bakura knew immediately that it was Rokashimo. He had felt that exact same touch too many times before to ever forget it.

Rokashimo watched in amusement as Yami Bakura struggled to move, to get away from his touch. But there was no way that he would allow such a thing to happen. He smirked as Yami Bakura finally opened his eyes, an intense anger clearly visible within them as he glared at Rokashimo.

"So, I see that you have finally come to remember those times of long ago..." Rokashimo said, his voice taking the tone of the master that he knew himself to be. It had been a long period of time since his favorite possession had acknowledged his place, and it appeared that he would need to help him remember. "However, it seems that you do not remember which of us is the master. I suppose that I will have to remind you of that as well..."

Yami Bakura saw the malicious grin that Rokashimo wore. But before he could do anything more, his world turned black, and the only sound resonating throughout the lightless realm was that of his own tortured screams.

******

Yugi looked confusedly between Yami and Yami Bakura. It had appeared that Yami hadn't actually done anything, yet Yami Bakura had continued to stare blankly ahead, his whole body remaining unmoving. He wasn't quite sure yet what was going on, but whatever it was, he was positive that he didn't like it.

Yami glanced over to Ryou, whose eyes were widened in shock. The look on Ryou's face was one of extreme horror, as if he had just witnessed something that was much more then he could bear. Yami looked back to Yugi, seeking out an answer from him instead.

/Aibou, do you have any idea what just happened?/ Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head. /I thought that you did that, Yami. What happened to him? He's just standing there./

Both of them looked to Ryou. "Ryou, do you know what's going on?" Yugi asked softly. At first Ryou said nothing, but both Yugi and Yami could see the tears forming in his eyes. He closed his eyes for a moment, and as he opened them again, Yami and Yugi noticed that he held the same blank look as Yami Bakura did.

"This cannot be good, aibou..." Yami warned. "But I do not understand what is going on here. What could possibly cause both of them to act in this manner?"

Yugi looked around the room nervously. "Yami...do you think that Ryou was really telling us the truth?" he asked. "I really don't think that Ryou would go that far to cover for his Yami. Didn't you see him? He looked like he was going to cry. I'm beginning to think that we may really be in trouble here, Yami."

Yami closed his eyes, an irritated look crossing his sharp face. Things would have been much simpler if Yami Bakura had been the one who had stolen Jounouchi's soul, but if there was indeed a new foe, things would be much, much more difficult to deal with. Yami wasn't entirely ready to bring himself to believe that such was the case, but their current situation seemed to only prove that what Ryou had said was true.

"I...I don't know, aibou. I just don't know..." Yami finally said with a sigh. He wanted to reassure Yugi that everything would be all right, that everything was under control. But he truly did not understand what was happening around them, and he wasn't about to risk giving comfort on the undefined situation.

Yugi glanced worriedly at Ryou, who was still in his trance-like state. "That must be what I look like when I talk to Yami..." he thought to himself. He would have been amused at the fact had their current dilemma not been present. Ryou continued to stare forward blankly, completely absorbed in a whole other world.

******

Ryou pounded on the door to his Yami's soul room, although all of his efforts seemed to be in vain. He could feel every ounce of what Rokashimo was doing to Yami Bakura; the pain flowed openly through their link. Finally, he sunk to the ground, tears streaming down his face. He wanted...no, needed to help Yami. He knew that he could feel only a small portion of what his other half was actually going through, and that alone was almost too much for Ryou to bear.

******

Yami Bakura was trying to keep of much of what was happening to himself as he possibly could. He was aware that pain was still being transferred to Ryou, more pain then he knew his light could handle. However, he was concentrating more on blocking the memories of his past from Ryou. Yami Bakura knew that Ryou could deal with the pain for now, but there was no way that he would be able to manage the addition of those memories. Ryou was still much to innocent and naive to know about what had happened in times long ago past.

Eventually, the pain became too much for even Yami Bakura to bear. As tried to set up a final barrier between Ryou and everything that was happening, Rokashimo intervened. "I think that your other should know about your wonderful times with me...don't you?" Yami Bakura could almost see Rokashimo's smirking face, before his world turned black.

******

Still outside of the soul room, Ryou felt the pain increase as his Yami went unconscious. With a renewed energy, he began pounding on the door once again, trying with all of his might to get it open. But he suddenly stopped as he felt himself engulfed in one of Yami Bakura's deepest, darkest memories.

******

_The sun was low in the sky, but it still covered the Egyptian desert with a faint light. The coming of night made his stomach churn; this was always his master's favorite time. He shuddered at the many previous nights that he had been subject to, and prayed to the gods that tonight would not be another such night._

He returned to his master's home, collapsing on the floor. Looking down the tanned flesh of his arms, he was greeted with the sight of the many scars he had received. Some had been from his master. He had tried to escape many times, and had been caught each time. He had also taken the longest to give in. The others around him had always been submissive, but for a long time, he had refused to do so. But over time, his body had turned against him. Now, it was only his mind and his emotions that remained free. However, they still had to be hidden. He had been taught long ago to hide anything and everything that he was thinking and feeling.

Oh, many of those scars had been because of his will. But even more were inflicted by himself. There were just some things that he could not take. So he cut himself, focused on the pain of his traitorous body, rather than what was going through his mind.

Suddenly, he realized that he was being called forth. Breathing hard from fear, but hiding it as he had learned to do, he stood and went to where his master now stood. He still refused to bow to him, as he had been told to do, but his master never said anything about it anymore. He stood, his body shaking slightly, waiting to see what would be demanded of him tonight. His master currently stood, facing the window, seemingly oblivious to his presence. But he knew better than that.

Finally, his master turned to him. His eyes gleamed like a predator cornering its prey, and he knew exactly what was going to happen again that night. Closing his eyes and screaming curses in his mind, he tried to prepare for what was to come.

---   
Yes, I know that I was very vague on what Yami Bakura was going through with Rokashimo. You, the reader, may improvise what you will, for now... ^_~ As I said earlier, there were some implied...things going on. I'm afraid that you are left to fill in the blanks. I don't want the rating on this fic to go up too high...oh, and one more thing. Italics now mean memories too. ^^ As always, R & R! And, if any typos are spotted, I would be most grateful if they were pointed out to me. ~Yami

New note on all my fics:   
When reviewing, please leave more than just a few words. As nice as "Good story write more" seems, it really doesn't help. The same with "This story sucks," it really doesn't tell me what I need to fix. Write about the good or bad points of the story or the writing style. Write what you liked or didn't like; what appealed or didn't appeal to you. Tell me I need to add more detail or had an adequate amount. These types of reviews can offer more help to me as a writer, so I can improve, and hopefully write better fanfictions in the future ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:   
Seto: What am I doing in the disclaimer? I'm not even in the story!   
Yami Kaosu: Yet...   
Yami Bakura: ...   
Chaos: He's still mad about how we're treating him in this.   
Yami Kaosu: Yeah, well, when I get my hands on Rokashimo (who, by the way, is my very own character)...how DARE he do those things to you!   
Yami Bakura: *glares* And just WHO is writing all of these happenings?   
Yami Kaosu: *whistles and waltzes away*   
Chaos: *rolls her eyes* Anyway...we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters.

A/N: Okay. I'm *really* sorry everyone. It's just that lately, I've been really depressed and not in the mood to write at all. But fear not, for I haven't given up on this yet! Even though it takes me *tons* of time to get these chapters out, they'll be done at some point in time!

Hmm...I ended the chapter in a bad spot last time, didn't I? ^^ Ah, yes. It just goes hand in hand with being so vague about what's happening. *shrugs* Which, as I said, is just because I can't have the rating going up *too* high... ~Yami

---

Yami Bakura could more feel Ryou's screams then he could hear them. He knew what his light was seeing. He knew that Ryou could feel ever ounce of the pain that he had felt. But he could do nothing about it. It had taken all that he had to keep so much from Ryou, and now he just didn't have anything left. The need to protect his other was still strong in his mind, and despite his overwhelming desire to honor that need, he could do nothing, he was completely helpless.

He could see the memory just as clearly as Ryou, could feel every shred of pain from it, came to realize every last detail...just as it had been so long ago. The pain...the pain was too much to bear. It had always been too much. However, that memory in particular...the pain of that one night had been so much more terrible than any other that he had ever undergone. For it had been on that night that Rokashimo had completely marked him as his own.

It was something that the dark one would never, ever be able to forget again...just as Rokashimo had told him...

*~*~*~*~*~*

_As it always had, morning followed the night preceding it. He couldn't understand how things could just continue on as if nothing had happened. Perhaps the rest of the world was exactly the same as it been the day before, but for him, everything was completely different._

_Watching the rising sun in the distance, he raised himself from the floor. Only a few hours before had he been allowed to return to his chambers, and his eyes blurred from lack of rest. As he got to his feet, an intense pain suddenly shot up his back. His eyes widened as he gasped at the pain, unlike any he had ever felt before. Falling to his knees, he clenched his jaw, determined to overcome this pain as he had every other he had faced. Rising once again, he sought out support from the stone wall near him, leaning against it to remain steady. His legs felt unsturdy beneath him, affected by his fatigue and pain._

_As he made his way out into the desert, he groaned slightly as the pain increased. In an attempt to make walking more bearable, he limped a little, his face burning at how weak he must have looked. A guard snickered as he passed him, reading the reasoning for his limp perfectly. He directed his eyes to the ground, not in any mood to face ridicule for what he had been put through._

_And so the day went on. He performed all of his usual tasks, for words such as sympathy and mercy meant nothing to his master. He heard the others whispering behind him, and paid them no heed, for they knew that he always remained alone. They whispered the whole day long about him, about the master, about what had occurred the previous night. They watched as he limped, which only caused more talk amongst them. Still he ignored them, not allowing himself to confirm their rumors._

_The sun set once again, another day having past. Passing others, he made himself numb to what he heard them say. Finally able to return to his chambers, he fell heavily to the ground. Had he not been stripped of his ability to do so, he would have cried. As he lay on the hard ground, his master's voice echoed through his mind._

_"You are mine..."_

_His heart beat heavily in his chest. Could it possibly have been true? He shook his head. Surely, that one act could not bind him for all of eternity...or could it? More words flew through his mind, words that only confirmed his darkest fear..._

_"You are mine, forever...it doesn't matter if you try to escape me once again...no matter where you go, no matter what you do...forever will you be known as mine and mine alone...if, someday, far into the future, you have run, you will still remember that you belong to me, and nothing you can do will ever change that..."_

_He shuddered slightly. The thought alone was enough to make him feel ill. Oh, the night had begun as it generally had, which had always been suffering enough for him. But to be completely marked as his master's was completely unfathomable. _

_A dry sob echoed throughout the room, the only expression of grief that he was still capable of._

*~*~*~*~*~*

A soul shattering scream came from both both light and darkness at the exact same moment. Both were overwhelmed by anguish and pain, both were suffering.

Both were enveloped in the pain of the other.

Yami Bakura's scream turned to fury as he realized how much Ryou was hurting now. His violent gaze turned to Rokashimo, a new power, borne of anger, welling up from deep inside him. Furiously he swung at Rokashimo, and in his rage, he failed to notice that his movement had been restored to him.

Rokashimo stepped back, astonished that Yami Bakura had dared to strike him. "Something has given him a renewed strength..." he thought to himself, "Perhaps I have not caused him enough suffering." He growled as he felt blood trickling slightly from his mouth. "Oh, you will pay for this with more than you can imagine..." he whispered to himself.

Yami Bakura looked up, his eyes radiating intense fury. The evil spirit of the ring, who had only moments ago felt so utterly weak, was now ready to defend the only thing in the world that meant anything to him. But before he could do anything, Rokashimo disappeared from sight, leaving him alone in the soul room. Yami Bakura, too caught up in his anger, failed to hear the name that Rokashimo whispered before he vanished.

It was at that exact moment that Yami Bakura heard Ryou scream again from outside of the room. As he rushed out to him, his eyes narrowed. His light was huddled on the ground, shaking violently as he screamed. The dark one stood there for a moment, thinking about the one who caused his innocent side to undergo such trauma, and thus had caused him such great agony.

"Light and darkness are forever intertwined..." he whispered, "The light is always what shines upon the darkness, illuminating and equalizing. But the darkness always hides something." He clenched his fist, and continued, "But sometimes what the darkness hides is too much for the light to bear. Ryou is hurting because of what I hide, and because Rokashimo brought into the light what should have remained hidden by darkness."

He approached his light slowly. Ryou was still frantic, screaming and shaking uncontrollably. When he reached his side, he stopped suddenly. Yami Bakura then realized he had no idea how to calm his light. In Ryou's current state, anything happening around him could very well cause him to fall further into his fit.

So he helped in the only way that he had ever been taught to. Leaning down next to Ryou, he slapped him full across the face. Ryou stared at him with wide eyes, tears streaming down his face. He slowly raised his hand, touching the newly red area on his cheek. He hiccupped, his sobs slowing down. And for the first time, the dark spirit noticed the true pain in his light's eyes.

"He's hurting...because of me..." Yami Bakura thought as he looked deep into Ryou's pain filled eyes. "This is because I wasn't able to protect him..."

"Ya...Yami...YAMI!" Ryou screamed as he fell into his dark one's lap, his sobs echoing throughout the chambers of their shared mind. Yami Bakura sat startled for a moment, and then looked down at the crying boy in his lap. Cursing softly to himself, he drew his light close.

"Little one..." he whispered, "do not worry. I will make sure that Rokashimo pays for making you hurt." He looked once more deep into Ryou's eyes. "Yes..." he whispered, "he will regret each scar that he has put on your soul..."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Yami and Yugi had long since lain Ryou and Yami Bakura on the couch, and settled down to wait. Yami seemed very anxious to find out what was going on. Yugi noticed this easily enough, but what he didn't understand was his dark side's hurry to find out.

/Yami?/

/Yes, aibou?/

/Why do you seem to be in such a hurry?/

/You know, aibou, no one is here. Is there really a need for the link?/ Yami answered, evading Yugi's question.

Yugi grinned sheepishly. "I guess you're right..." he said, blushing slightly with embarrassment. But soon his face regained a serious look. "But, Yami..." he asked again, "what's your hurry to find out what's going on?"

Yami sighed. "Yugi..." he began, "you know that I accused Yami Bakura of this. But more and more, I'm wondering if the story that Ryou told us is actually true. You see, if Yami Bakura had been the problem, I believe that he would have been much easier to deal with. But someone who can transport souls to a lost dimension is a whole different matter. Aibou, this will not be easy."

Yugi's brow creased in worry. "But...Yami, what if Rokashimo goes after any of our other friends? How are we going to get them back?"

Glancing toward the window, Yami sighed again. "I don't know, aibou. I just don't know..."

Yugi gulped. "So...if Ryou's Yami really isn't the problem...then we're going to have a tough time on our hands, aren't we?"

Yami nodded slowly. Yugi was already upset enough at the loss of Jounouchi's soul. He didn't want to talk about it, knowing that it would only upset Yugi all the more. His little light, he was sure, just couldn't handle all of this. He glanced at Yugi, who was now standing across the room, his eyes directed toward the floor. Watching him carefully, Yami saw the tears that were beginning to form in his eyes. Yami growled softly, seeing his light side hurting like this. Walking over to him, he hugged him from behind. Yugi relaxed in his embrace, letting himself settle against his stronger side.

/Yami...I'm afraid.../ Yugi whispered through their link. /None of our friends can be safe while this guy's out for their souls.../ A tear rolled down his cheek. /What if we can't help them, Yami? What if Jounouchi's soul is gone forever, and the rest end up just like him?/ He sobbed softly, feeling Yami's grip around him tighten in an effort to comfort him.

/Oh, my little light.../ Yami replied in a quiet voice, /We will find a way to help. We will protect those that mean so much to you.../ He closed his eyes momentarily. "Yes..." he thought, "although it will not be easy, as we know. Yami Bakura will not accept our help easily." His crimson eyes opened again and narrowed. "But no matter what, we will help all of them...and I will make sure that you cry no more..."

*~*~*~*~*~*

Soft sobbing still echoed throughout the soul room, growing quieter as time passed. Ryou hadn't moved; his arms were still wrapped around his dark spirit, holding blindly on to the one thing that he knew he could draw comfort from.

Yami Bakura had not budged, somehow knowing that his moving away would only further distress his light. He was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, and every instinct told him to push Ryou away, to allow himself to get out of the situation. He would not allow himself to become too attached, to be the one that Ryou turned to. No...such an innocent soul deserved someone so much better than he, a thief, a tomb robber...the evil spirit of the ring...

But right now, there was no one else that Ryou could turn to. Yami Bakura was the only one who could comfort him, who could understand him. The only one who knew the depths of his current anguish, how deep his guilt and sorrow went. The only one that Ryou could ask comfort of.

He sighed again, looking down at Ryou. His body still shuddered with every sob, and the dark one cringed at the pain he could feel his little one going through. He felt every pang of guilt that shot through his other's soul, and closed his eyes in anger. How could Ryou possibly feel himself responsible for this tragedy?

Ryou finally seemed to be calming down, and the dark one thanked every god he could think of for that. "It's time we returned," he said sharply, and Ryou looked up at him, his eyes red, his face tear-streaked. "The pharaoh and his light are most likely wondering what's happened to you," he clarified, trying to remain cold but at the same time comforting. A combination which he found, to his dismay, quite hard to maintain.

"Bu...but Ya...Yami..." Ryou said, still hyperventilating and hiccupping slightly, "I...I can't..."

Yami Bakura narrowed his eyes. "Then I will take over for the time. You rest," he commanded, leaving no room for his light to argue. Ryou simply nodded, hugging him tightly. The dark spirit growled softly, wishing that his light would stop his sentimental nonsense.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Yami turned suddenly to the coach as Ryou and his Yami became one once again, and he waited to find out which would emerge. As he and Yugi made their way over, they were greeted by Yami Bakura's cold glare.

"What has happened?" Yami asked quietly, narrowing his eyes at the tomb raider.

The object of his disdain looked back at him with an icy stare. "Tell me pharaoh, what point is there in telling you something that you refuse to believe?"

Yami growled in reply, but Yugi put a hand on his shoulder, silencing him. "We're just concerned about our friends. And...I think that we've both changed our minds on that issue," Yugi admitted.

Yami Bakura snorted in contempt. "And what might have brought this revelation to you?" he spat.

Yugi sighed sorrowfully. "The way that you and Ryou were acting as you both went back into your minds...it just leaves little room for doubt." He glanced at Yami. The pharaoh said nothing, but nodded slightly.

Yami Bakura smirked, folding his arms across his chest. "And why couldn't that have been part of a plan? How could you know if we decided that this would be another way for him to protect me?" he nearly shouted. His anger over the matter was apparent, and Yugi cringed in response.

Glancing at his light, Yami turned back to Yami Bakura. "The emotion in all of it was much too real. Ryou's tears as he followed you into the depths of your shared mind were not of acting. They could only have been borne of true pain. How they relate to you, I will never understand, but the fact remains that they were there. Do you deny that?" he asked.

The dark spirit of the ring said nothing. He understood Yami's point too well. Just as he understood the question of why his light would shed such tears for him. He could feel that Ryou was finally relaxed, calmly resting in his soul room.

As he was about to answer, they all heard a knock at the door. Glaring at the door, Yami Bakura made his way over to answer it. Upon opening it, he found a frantic Mokuba.

"Mokuba," Yugi said, walking up behind Ryou's Yami, "what's going on?"

Mokuba looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "Guys," he said, "you've got to help me!"

Yami came over as well. "Help you?" he asked, "Why? What has happened?"

"It's Seto!" Mokuba sobbed, "Something's wrong with Seto!"

---   
Once again, minna, I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. The writing spirit just seems to have been evading me for a while. ^^;; I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up, but I will try to make it so the wait is not as long. 

Um... *coughs* Yes. I'm desperately trying to figure out where this thing is going. Um...I'm kind of hoping that everyone's figured out what's going on with Rokashimo... *coughs again* ^^;; Anyway...well, until next chapter...whenever that happens... ^_^() Eheh... ~Yami

New note on all my fics:   
When reviewing, please leave more than just a few words. As nice as "Good story write more" seems, it really doesn't help. The same with "This story sucks," it really doesn't tell me what I need to fix. Write about the good or bad points of the story or the writing style. Write what you liked or didn't like; what appealed or didn't appeal to you. Tell me I need to add more detail or had an adequate amount. These types of reviews can offer more help to me as a writer, so I can improve, and hopefully write better fanfictions in the future ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:   
Yami Kaosu: See! I said that Seto would be in the story! ^o^   
Seto: -_-   
Chaos: We still own Rokashimo.   
Yami Bakura: But they don't in any way own any Yu-Gi-Oh! characters or Yu-Gi-Oh! itself.   
Yami Yugi: O_O Why'd he do the disclaimer.   
Yami Kaosu: ^_^ He's happier with this chapter than he has been with previous chapters.   
Chaos: Hmm...do you think Takahashi-sama would be interested in trading? ^_^;

A/N: Wow...I haven't updated in a while...I apologize deeply for this, everyone. Life's gone up and down, but I've been pretty happy for a while now, being that I am now the proud owner of a girlfriend! ^_^ And I'm very happy. Much happier then I've been in a *long* time.

Err...I'm getting the feeling that this chapter's a bit fluffier than previous ones. But I mean just a _bit_. I'm still trying dearly to make sure that I'm keeping them in character, and practically bending them over backwards trying to do that. Yami Bakura's a hard one to write something semi-fluffy for. Ra, I can only imagine what it's like to write him in full fluff mode. o_o; If the gods could even permit such a thing.

Bah...you'll see when after my unnecessarily long author's notes, won't you? =^^()= 

Also, it might be a bit shorter than previous chapters. But I ended it where I wanted, so that's good, I guess. I'll try to make up for it next chapter, I promise!

Anyway...this chapter is dedicated to SilverAndBlackFlames, for being the only person to email me and encourage me to update this fic. *huggles and gives you a cookie* 

And, of course, thanks to my Jess, for getting hooked on Yu-Gi-Oh!...it wasn't my fault, I swear! *coughs* =.>= Um...yeah. But she's also encouraged me to write more, so...yeah. *tackleglomps* *snuggles*

Yeah...on with the story... ~Yami

---

"It's Seto!" Mokuba sobbed, "Something's wrong with Seto!"

Yugi approached Mokuba and led him over to the couch. "Here, why don't you sit down and tell us what happened, Mokuba?" he said. As his distressed friend sat, Yugi sat beside him, violet eyes wide with concern. "Now, what's happened to Seto?"

"I don't know!" Mokuba nearly yelled. "He just...he just collapsed! We called a doctor, and they took him to the hospital, but they don't know what's wrong with him!" His sobbing increased as he retold the event. "It's got all of the hospital's staff mystified! Externally, there's nothing wrong with him, but he just won't wake up!"

Both Yugi and Yami's eyes widened at the same moment. They looked at each other, and then both of their glances settled on Yami Bakura. The dark spirit only shrugged, glaring back at them. Yugi sighed, and then looked back at his distressed friend. "Mokuba, there's absolutely nothing that the hospital can find wrong? You're positive?"

Mokuba nodded sullenly in reply.

"Well, it's not going to do us much good just sitting here," Yami Bakura growled, successfully gaining the attention of everyone in the room. Yami glared at him, feeling that he wasn't being very sympathetic towards Mokuba's present situation. However, as much as he hated to admit it, the tomb raider was right. Nothing was being accomplished.

/Aibou, what should we do?/ Yami's concerned crimson eyes settled on Yugi.

Yugi pondered for a moment. /Do you think we could let him stay with us at the game shop tonight, Yami? I don't think grandpa would mind, and I don't want him to have to stay at home knowing that Seto's in the hospital./ The dark spirit nodded in agreement.

"Mokuba?" Yugi laid a hand on Mokuba's arm, trying to get his attention. "Mokuba, do you want to stay with us at the game shop tonight? Then we can all go check on Seto in the morning."

Mokuba nodded slightly. He already knew that he couldn't stay at the hospital, and the thought of going home and knowing that Seto wasn't there was just too much to bear.

"Do you need anything from home?" Yami asked gently. Mokuba would be more comfortable if he could get some of his own things, but if worse came to worse, he could borrow some of Yugi's. It depended on whether the younger Kaiba brother wanted to go home to get his things or not.

Mokuba shook his head. "I'll be fine," he replied quietly, his eyes still shimmering with unshed tears.

Yami nodded. "Why don't we head back there, then?" he said. It seemed like the most helpful thing at the current time would be to get Mokuba back to the game shop, and hopefully find some way to comfort him. "Aibou, are you ready to go?" he asked, looking at Yugi.

Yugi glanced at Mokuba, and back at Yami Bakura, and finally his eyes landed on his Yami. He nodded slightly, and his dark side began to walk toward the door. Yugi stood up, and helped Mokuba to his feet. "Let's go, Mokuba," he said quietly, and Mokuba simply nodded and followed.

Yami turned to Yami Bakura. "I expect we'll see you again soon enough," he said icily. Yami Bakura said nothing in reply, but simply glared at him. Yami sighed, and waited for Yugi and Mokuba to exit the house. Lowering his voice slightly, he continued, "Don't let anything happen to Ryou. Make sure you watch out for him. I will take care of Yugi and Mokuba."

Yami Bakura growled. "As if you would expect me to simply abandon him?"

"I don't know what to expect from you," were the last words Yami Bakura heard as Yami exited the house, shutting the door behind him.

The dark spirit was alone now. From what he could tell, Ryou was still blissfully unaware in the comfort of his soul room. He sighed, letting himself fall heavily on the coach. Suddenly, his expression turned dark, malicious. "I will _destroy_ you for all the pain you have caused..." he growled.

The dark spirit was not happy with the events that had transpired thusfar. He knew well how much pain had burdened Ryou since Rokashimo's appearance, and how his light had dared to blame himself for all that had happened. Closing his eyes, another growl escaped his lips. It infuriated him that Ryou would **dare** to blame himself for that which was clearly his own fault.

Sighing, eyes still closed, he leaned back on the couch. Crossing his arms across his chest, he let the events of the day catch up to him: the pain, the suffering, the helplessness...all of it crashed down on him at once. Leaving his eyes closed, he tried to relax, tried to escape the nightmarish world that had become his reality.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Grandpa?" Yugi called as he entered the game shop. He paused, listening for a hint as to where his grandfather was. Not getting a response, he went to the counter, looking around.

"Yugi, is that you?" came the delayed reply. "I'm in the back room. Hold on for a moment, will you?"

"Yeah, I'm back!" Yugi answered, waiting for the older man to return to the store. He looked behind him, to where Yami and Mokuba were standing, and gave Mokuba a hopeful smile.

A couple of minutes later, Sugoroku made his way behind the counter of the shop. He smiled at his grandson, and then noticed the two standing behind him. "Oh, I see you've brought company, Yugi," he said, giving Yami a nod of acknowledgement. "Mokuba, how are you?"

Mokuba didn't reply, instead keeping his gaze focused on the ground, and trying to keep the tears that were still threatening to fall from doing so.

Yugi looked worriedly at his friend. "Mokuba, why don't I help you get settled, okay?" he said, trying to draw attention away from what he knew was plaguing the young Kaiba's mind. Mokuba nodded slightly, and followed Yugi as he led him out of the shop. Sugoroku watched in confusion, having no idea what was going on.

"I'm afraid that things are not going so well for Mokuba," Yami spoke up in Mokuba's place. Sugoroku gave him a questioning look. "You see, something has happened to Seto, and he is currently in the hospital. We offered to let Mokuba stay here, because I doubt it would help him to go home knowing that Seto was not there with him."

Sugoroku's eyes widened, not having known that something so serious had happened. "What has happened to the older Kaiba boy?" he asked.

"Apparently no one is quite sure what is going on. Mokuba told us that they can find nothing wrong with him. He's worried about his brother. I hope you don't mind?" Yami looked at Sugoroku, knowing that the man would have no qualms with the idea. His suspicions proved true as Sugoroku nodded.

"You don't have to worry about me. You two just try to keep Mokuba happy, all right?" Sugoroku gave the spirit a look, and Yami couldn't help but smile.

"It will work out. We've already taken the first step in bringing him here, haven't we?"

*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yami?"

Upon awakening, Ryou had found himself once again in his own soul room. He faintly remembered falling into the depths of sleep, but the events previous to that were much more clear. He shuddered slightly as the memories came pouring back to him, memories that he knew now must have haunted his other half for millennia. Slowly, he got to his feet. He could feel that his Yami had control of their body.

"Yami?" he called out again. Still no answer. He wasn't feeling any sort of negative emotion from the evil spirit, so worry wasn't plaguing him. Ryou wondered momentarily if the other was also resting in his own soul room, unlikely as the thought seemed. Then again, he figured that his Yami must be even more emotionally drained than he had been.

Silently he peered out of his room. However, he was surprised to find his Yami sitting on the floor next to his door. Apparently the spirit had decided to opt for some rest. He leaned down next to him, smiling slightly. Yami Bakura had his back to the wall, and one leg outstretched. His arms were crossed over his chest, giving him a defensive look. However, his expression had lost its icy quality, making him look more peaceful then he would have elsewise been.

Ryou couldn't help but smile, and was thankful that the tomb raider's eyes were closed. It was rare indeed to catch him in such an unguarded moment; his few experiences previous were proof of that. He knelt beside the spirit, a smile still gracing his face. Cautiously, he seated himself beside his other, and quickly checked to make sure that he had not disturbed him.

Yami Bakura seemed to be in a deep state of slumber, and so Ryou decided to take a chance. Scooting closer, he carefully laid his head on his other's broader shoulder. Wrapping his arms around the spirit's waist, he sighed in deep contentment.

Despite the fact that most of his friends could never view Yami Bakura as more than a devil, Ryou had to admit that he knew better. In the beginning, he had yearned for freedom from what seemed like a vigilant plague of evil. But as time went on, as it was bound to, he found his opinion on his shared soul changing. Perhaps it was the slight surges of pain that he occasionally felt from the other. Perhaps it was the rare occasions that he had seen his face soften in sleep. Or perhaps it was just the fact that he couldn't help but look for the good in people. But whatever had made his feelings change, he could feel more and more the need to always be with this spirit, this tomb robber...this darkness.

Ryou quickly checked to make sure that his darker side was still asleep, and was relieved to find that he was. His eyelids were feeling rather heavy again, having not fully slept off the effects of the emotional turmoil that had raged earlier. Contentedly leaning against the person he trusted the most, he once again fell into a land of dreams.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Yami Bakura stirred slightly. Slowly, he realized that he was returning to the realms of consciousness, and let himself stretch out a bit. As his mind focused, he realized that something was next to him. The world was bit by bit coming back into focus, and as his eyes adjusted, he looked beside him to see what was invading his personal space.

And he froze, his eyes widening.

"Oh...shit."

And so Yami Bakura, the evil spirit of the ring, the tomb robber, did the only logical thing.

He panicked.

---   
Yami Kaosu: *ducks from randomly thrown objects*   
Chaos: -_- You deserve that, you know.   
Yami Kaosu: *sobs* I'm sorry, loyal readers! *bows in sorrow*   
Ryou: I'm sure that nothing too severe will happen.   
Yami Bakura: Hmph...after all the time she's wasted NOT working on this story, I should think that something awful has the right to happen!   
Ryou: *frowns* Yami!   
Yami Bakura: *shrugs*   
Chaos: o_O; Weird. He's actually upset that you didn't update sooner.   
Yami Kaosu: ^_^ Hey, that's a plus!   
Seto: -_-; How about I just get better so I don't have to take part in this foolishness?   
Chaos: Now, where might the fun be in that?   
Yami Kaosu: Too true, too true. ^_^ Now, dear readers...I have a question for you. I'm debating whether or not to add another, minor pairing into this. First of all, I would like to know if you think I should or not. Second of all, I would like suggestions as to what the pairing should be. What I'm leaning toward include Seto/Jounouchi, Yami/Yugi, Jounouchi/Honda...although I'm open for suggestions, thus the point of this. So please, if you can, let me know! I'll take everything into consideration and write in another pairing (or not, depending on what you guys think). Feedback would be most appreciated. Anyway, thus ends chapter seven, and hopefully chapter eight won't be another half a year away! But don't worry, I'm sure that I'll get it out sooner...if nothing else, I've got my Jess to make sure I do, right? ^^


End file.
